Unexpected Meetings
by JAMMERIC1
Summary: How is it that Serenity and Endymion were able to start a romance that proved to withstand the test of time. A one shot of a possible scenario that might have started it all...


How is it that Serenity and Endymion were able to start a romance that proved to withstand the test of time. A one shot of a possible scenario that might have started it all...

This story was inspired by a picture I saw a long while ago, where Serenity is peaking from behind a pillar in what appears to be a garden...

I do not own Sailor Moon or the character's

Unexpected Meetings

She seemed somewhat dazed at first, as she took a quick glance of her surroundings. She couldn't believe she had finally made it to planet Earth. With her powers not being fully developed, it had proved to be a lot harder than she had first thought. She was the Moon Princess Serenity, heir to the throne. She had risked a lot in coming to this planet that she had only the chance to briefly read about and gaze at from her balcony. Lunarians were forbidden to go to Earth as they were not part of the Silver Alliance, but she couldn't seem to resist.

It had been a dream since her youth to visit the marbled blue and green planet, after the many nights of staring at it, it had peaked her interest. She would often imagine what she might find there, were she to make a trip though with only descriptions to places and things that she did not know of, her imagination only went so far, so she had decide to go as soon as she was strong enough in her power to at least make a small trip.

Though as difficult as it was, it had seemed more of a difficulty in trying to elude her many protectors, they seemed to know her every move. As if there were some kind of device that could follow her every movement, that was ridiculous, there was no such thing. Though, she would not be surprised if her guardian from Mercury had not started to develop such a device that could do just that. She loved them all dearly, though at times he felt they were too protective. It was somewhat of a miracle that she made it here with not too much trouble. However she suspected the preparation for the upcoming ball might have had quite a bit to do with their attentions shifting, which was alright with her. Which meant her time on this planet was precious.

Pulling away from her musing, she took another look around her surroundings she had no idea where she had landed on the Earth itself, though she did gather that it was in some sort of a private garden, as there was a stone wall a slight distance away from where she stood. There were so many variety of flowers, many of which Serenity had never seen before, and just as she had finished surveying the last of the flowers there seemed to be a particular patch that caught her eye. She moved in the direction of the flowers, first checking her surrounds to see if there were any possible threats, and continued on her way. Moving in a almost run to see them up close, to see if they looked as lovely up close as they did from afar.

As she made her approach towards the flowers and their large assortment of color, she smelled a sweet scent that seemed to be emitting from them, only growing stronger the closer she got. When she was only a foot in front of them, she leaned in slightly to get a better look at the flower that had gotten her attention, her eyes being drawn to the darkened red almost black hue. She seemed to be rather preoccupied studying the flower as she did not seem to notice a presence approaching where she stood. She had been reprimanded on many occasions by the scouts for putting her guard down to soon, she wished at that moment that she had taken their warnings more seriously. Especially in a place she was not allowed.

"Who are you," Serenity jumped away from the flower at the sound of the voice, with a guilty expression. Though the voice was not harsh or loud, she tensed slightly, as she knew she would be in trouble for trespassing, not only in the garden, but the beautiful planet itself. "As I'm sure you are aware, I am Prince Endymion and you are in the royal garden... how is it that you have made it past the place walls without my guards' knowledge"

As he spoke he took measured steps towards her so that she would not run off. That was the last thing he wanted, he had been observing her since the moment he had entered the Garden housing the roses. He had seen her first, as she was leaning into the crimson flowers currently in front of her; she had captured his attention instantaneously; almost putting a spell on him with her wide eyed wonder of the flowers before her.

His flowers.

It was a known fact that the prince had made it a hobby of his since youth to tend to these particular flowers in the garden. He had made it a point in his regular routine to at least visit once a week, if not more as it served to calm him from his many duties and sometimes troubling thoughts.

Serenity looked about her slightly panicked, to see if there was anyone else in the vicinity. She was caught red handed in a place she wasn't supposed to be and by the one person that could very well have her beheaded for trespassing, royal or not. She wasn't sure the best way to answer while not getting her into further trouble.

"Good afternoon, your highness" she started slightly shaky "My apologies for intruding in these gardens" she did not glance up as she bowed formally to the Earth prince

"Who might you be?" He asked the question again as though he had not done so prior.

"Princess Serenity..." she started and paused as she glanced up in his direction, she had thought the best way to handle her current situation would be with the truth. She only hoped that it would not be in vain. "of-"

"The Moon kingdom" Endymion finished for her softly

They both seemed stunned to be in each others' presence, with all considerations that neither the Moon nor Earth Inhabitants were permitted in each others' kingdoms. This was quite the predicament. It was Endymion that broke the slight staring contest between the two royals.

"I have always wanted the chance to meet the princess of the Moon" Endymion stated, as he extended a hand to her in a gesture of kindness. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

She accepted the offered hand, though not without a slight blush gracing her cheeks. "Thank you, your Highness" as she continued "It is a pleasure to meet you and to visit this lovely planet."

As soon as Serenity had finished speaking she let go of Endymion's hand, and went back to her tensed form, not knowing what the Prince would do about her being there. She didn't have long to wait before he spoke.

"Isn't it a lovely day for a stroll through the gardens Princess?" Endymion asked in a friendly manner. He seemed to completely ignore his previous conversation with her. It didn't seem to phase him in the least that his guest was trespassing.

"That it is, Highness" Serenity said, briefly looking at the sky before answering. She was more than happy to pretend that nothing had happened, just so long as the prince was okay with her stay, she would not trouble herself with the matter either. "And please call me Serenity" she said almost as an after thought

"Just as long as you call me Endymion" he said, she gave a small smile as she nodded, almost too shy to say anything

He offered his arm for Serenity to take, which she gladly accepted. Throughout the walk, Endymion would point out different trees and flowers, while giving their names. The walk was pleasant as the two enjoyed each other's company, sharing their stories of home and day to day life. It seemed all too soon they had made it back to the part of the Garden that had caught serenity's attention.

"And these flowers you were admiring earlier are the roses" Endymion explained "I come to tend to them when I have the time"

"They are amazing" Serenity said as she took another look at the flowers "I believe they are my favorite flowers of all the flowers I have seen, I especially like these red ones. We have many exotic and beautiful flowers on the Moon, however not as lovely as these roses."

Endymion Felt that such a complement made his efforts for tending to the flowers all worth it. He went on to thank her however in the middle of his thanks, he immediately stopped when he heard muffled shouts of what sounded like Endymion coming from 4 different directions throughout the garden. Serenity also looked around alarmed at the sudden noise in the otherwise quiet garden.

Endymion informed Serenity that the voices were from his personal Guards who seemed frantic to find him. He had explained to her his story of how he had ditched his guard earlier in the day for a stroll in the garden. With a bit of hesitation he told her she should leave before his Guard arrived since he still wanted to spend more time with her. She agreed however not before she told him they would meet again.

Before she left however he pulled his hand which was behind his back and offered her the red rose that had caught her attention earlier.

She accepted the rose and stood on her tippy toes, while giving a small kiss on Endymion's cheek in thanks before turning around and running to a group of trees nearby. Once she was safely tucked away Endymion responded to the voices, they began to materialize into 4 men all around Endymion's age. Each guard seemed to have a characteristic that made them stand out differently, they each appeared in front of him slightly out of breath, stating that they had been looking for him, though had now urgent matter except to know where he was.

Serenity who was watching the scene from the shade of the trees couldn't help but have a feeling of de ja vue. Endymion's guard where just like her scouts on the moon. It seemed to only further solidify that they had more similarities than differences.

Once the group of five had left the garden all together she concentrated on getting home before her scouts found out. She wasn't sure how long she had been gone but she was sure they would have noticed by now. She was sad to go as she felt that she and Endymion had shared something special, she was curious to see what it could be when she returned to explore what it could be. With that final thought she concentrated on her destination on the moon. Soon enough there was an empty spot, from which she was previously standing, the only indications that there was anything there were a few swirling leaves in the air as evidence that there was any movement.

She made it to her room with much Haste as she was not sure how long she had been gone; she was never good with time conversion. She arrived to her room which she realized was empty as she entered; she looked around the room and noticed her dress for that evening… the ball

She quickly put her rose in a safe place, briefly recalling her wonderful adventure, before hurrying to her vanity as she picked up her comb and started to brush her hair. She didn't have long to wait before her door was pushed open, followed by an enraged scout of Mars

"Where have you been Princess, we have been searching everywhere for you!" Said an irate Mars, she was only ruffled since she had for the briefest of moments not kept to her duties and Serenity had gone missing

" I took a stroll in the Gardens" she said, turning in her seat briefly to answer the scout of Mars' question and then turned herself back to her mirror as she continued to comb her hair and started to hum a upbeat tune to herself.

She didn't push any further however, looked at her with an odd expression, while wondering what had gotten into her princess.

As the Princess continued her soft humming she wondered when the next time would be before she was able to meet with the charming prince.

The End


End file.
